Neon Genesis Wing
by Epyon Zero
Summary: The Gundams end up in the Eva Universe. How will they react? How will NERV?
1. Prolugue

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, Gainax does. I don't own Gundam Wing Sotsu/Sunrise does. Basically don't sue me.

  
  


Author's Note: This takes place after the end of Wing so we have the Gundams from the series, not EW. Also this disregards End of Evangelion, although it does contain some elements. One more thing, this will contain various SPOILERS, so if you haven't seen all of Gundam or Evangelion and don't want it ruined don't read this. 

  
  
  
  


Neon Genesis Wing

by: Epyon Zero

  
  
  
  


"Can somebody explain for me again why these White Fang Remnants can't get the hint and realize the war is over?" Duo Maxwell asked, tossing out the question to his fellow Gundam pilots. No one answered for 2 simple reasons: 1, it would only encourage him and 2, they had other things to worry about, such as killing the 50 odd Mobile Dolls and getting Relena away safely. 

  
  


It had only been 3 weeks since the climactic end of the Eve Wars and this was the ninth group of White Fang leftovers that they'd had to deal with. This one was a bit different however, since they'd managed to kidnap Relena and somehow had a decent number of Virgo II MD's. In typical fashion Heero had gone in ahead of everyone else, killed over half the men in the base and rescued the wayward girl. 

  
  


Both were now inside of Wing Zero, because it had the biggest cockpit and no one was suicidal enough to ask Heero to put her somewhere else. Another concern that they had was that this remnant faction had located itself near a power station that supplied power to about three-quarters of Japan. They couldn't afford to have any shots go astray so most of the fighting was close in. "Where's the control center for these things?" Quatre asked in between slicing a few Dolls. "We're not sure yet, it might be inside one of the Dolls." Trowa replied. 

  
  


"There's a massive power surge coming from the plant." Heero called, his monotone not quite emotionless, since he was worried about Relena even if he wouldn't admit it. As the five Gundams turned they saw a single Virgo stand with what looked like a modified beam cannon pointed in their direction. "What's that cable running around back?" Duo asked seeing the thick black cable trailing from the back of the cannon. " It look like" Quatre replied checking his sensor readout "That cannon is jacked directly into the generator!" "That's insane, he'll only get one shot." Duo shot back. 'With that much power he won't need more than one blast." Wufei put in. 

  
  


The snout of the cannon began to glow as it built up energy for its lethal discharge. Seeing no other options open Heero pushed his thrusters into overdrive. As Wing Zero blurred past the Virgo a flash was seen as Heero disconnected the cable from the cannon. The problem was that the buildup started by the charging mechanism hadn't dissipated and reached critical. "Its gonna blow!!" Duo's voice rang out as the Gundams tried to get out of the blast area. 

  
  


It didn't do them any good though as the generator exploded and a massive EM shockwave struck the 5 suits, filling the cockpit of each with a blinding white light as every circuit was overloaded and all the pilots slipped into unconsciousness.

  
  
  
  



	2. Convergances, First Movement

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva Gainax does. I don't own Gundam Wing, Sunrise/Sotsu does. Yadda Yadda Yadda, don't Sue me.

  
  
  
  


SPOILERS Ahead. If you haven't seen all of Eva don't read this. 

  
  


Neon Genesis Wing: Convergences, First Movement

  
  
  
  


It was an extremely slow day by NERV's standards. The final Angel had been defeated and they were officially on stand-down. That however wasn't a reason to start getting slack. There were still duty officers on the watch, but the majority of personnel were home or resting. All that however was about to change. On the Command Deck, Makoto, Shigeru, and Maya were doing what they usually did on slow days, nothing. Just then an alert sounded on the story tall board in front of the trio. "Where's that alarm coming from?" Maya called as she alerted Command. Makoto glanced at his display before he gave an answer. "It's a massive power surge in the Northeast.....its gone." "What?!?" Shigeru yelled "That's impossible." 

  
  


At that second Sub-Commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki appeared. "What's going on?" Jumping slightly at the unexpected voice Maya turned. "Sir, we just picked up a massive power surge at the Northeastern edge of Tokyo-3." The old man nodded once. "Find Major Katsuragi. Lt. Aoba do we have any sensors left in that sector?" Shigeru shook his head. "No, sir, they were all wiped out with the destruction of the 16th." Again Fuyutsuki nodded before he gave any reply. "Very well then, find the Third Child, and bring him here, he has to do a reconnaissance." All 3 blinked at the order. It wasn't that they disagreed, but Shinji had gone through so much in the last 48 hours. No one needed or wanted to be reminded of the 17th and how close they'd come. Maya looked up to the Command deck. "Very Well Sub-Commander, although I know that the Major won't be happy with this." If possible the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees, and then Commander Gendo Ikari made himself known. "What would you have us do Lt? The Third is our only viable pilot, since the Second is comatose and Rei doesn't have an Eva." Muttering curses under her breath Maya reached for the phone and made the calls. 

  
  


Shinji Ikari stood in the halls of the NERV hospital looking at a white, sterile door. He was mustering the courage to do something that he should have done some time ago. Reaching out with a trembling hand he opened the door ans walked into the room. Lying there in the bed, was Asuka Langley Sohryu. It unnerved the boy to see her like this. She was usually so vibrant and full of energy, now the only sign of life was the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. He opened his mouth as if to say something when his cellular phone trilled to life. He reached into his shirt and withdrew the offending object. He listened to the call and gave a very wooden reply of "I'll be right there." Turning back to the red-head before him Shinji moved his hand and brushed a bit of her hair away from her face. As he left his last whispered words were "Good-bye Asuka, get well soon."

  
  


A rotgut feeling of dread possessed the Third Child as he changed into his plugsuit. Everywhere he looked he was reminded of Kaworu. "He was my friend and I killed him." Feeling his hate and self-loathing bubble up again Shinji lashed out ramming his fist into the side of a locker, denting the metal and ignoring the pain that shot up his arm. 

  
  


As he reached the containment cage where his Eva was berthed Shinji has the look of a deer caught in a set of headlights. Looking up at the purple behemoth with its mask-like face and grin, he had the sudden urge to curl up in a ball. "Come on Shinji." Misato called over the comm. "I know you don't want to pilot and I don't blame you, but we need you to go out. We have no other way of finding out what's the source of the power surge." Shinji nodded but in his mind he was screaming at the top of his lungs._"How could you know I don't want to pilot. This goddamned thing swallowed my mother, my friends, it...it swallowed me. And I used it to kill Kaworu." _

  
  


Up on the Command Deck, to say that Misato Katsuragi was tense was an understatement as large as saying that Evangelion Unit-01 was only mildly scary. She was so tense she thought she could hear her muscles knotting. Misato had already put down for the record that she disapproved of making Shinji pilot but she'd been overruled. Seeing that Shinji was now synched with his Eva she checked his synch ratio. "Great Shinji's only at 55%." Somehow or other the Commander had been able to hear her soft utterance. "That is more than sufficient to pilot the Eva Major, proceed." Silently cursing Gendo Ikari to the deepest depths of Hell, Misato watched as Eva-01 moved to the Launch catapult. "Ok Shinji, this is just a simple recon. Go in, take a look and come back. We aren't taking any chances though so your being equipped with a positron rifle once you hit topside." seeing the boy nod she continued on. "Since the city has taken so much damage, your going to be about a kilometer from the target area." _"Not that it's a bad thing"_ she thought.

_"It'll give us more time to react if this is another Angel." _

  
  


hitting the surface Evangelion Unit-01 stood tall, the lord of all it surveyed. What it surveyed however, was the shattered remains of Tokyo-3. The once grand and mighty fortress city had been almost completely destroyed when Eva-00 had self-detonated, taking the Angel and most of the city with it. More importantly it had claimed the life of its pilot Rei Ayanami. Just remembering that sacrifice and what he learned afterwards weighed down upon Shinji like the weight of the sky uopn Atlas. He'd learned that Rei was a clone, and to top it off she'd been cloned using 50% DNA from his own mother. Brushing aside the feeling of nausea Shinji moved over and picked up the positron rifle. He barely felt it as it locked into place on the arm of his Eva. Once again surveying the view Eva-01 began to move towards its target. 

  
  


To be Continued... 

  
  


Author's Notes: I'm very, very sorry for those of you who've wanted to see the nest installment of this story I was caught up in a few other things and I haven't been able to do anything until now. Couple that with the fact that I had a case of writer's block. Still I have enough juice left for one more bit. 

  
  


Omake: 

Shinji Ikari stood in the halls of the NERV hospital looking at a white, sterile door. He was mustering the courage to do something that he should have done some time ago. Reaching out with a trembling hand he opened the door ans walked into the room. Lying there in the bed, was Asuka Langley Sohryu. It unnerved the boy to see her like this. She was usually so vibrant and full of energy, now the only sign of life was the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. He opened his mouth as if to say something when his cellular phone trilled to life. He reached into his shirt and withdrew the offending object. He listened to the call and gave a very wooden reply of "I'll be right there." Turning back to the red-head before him Shinji moved his hand and brushed a strand of hair from her face. He then brought around his other hand and wrapped them both around the girls neck. Tightening his grip he shook her head back and forth for a few seconds until the heart monitor beside the bed wailed a straight line, indicating that Auska's heart has stopped. Releasing his hands he made his way to the door. Turning back to look at the now dead German girl he muttered "Now I've killed everyone I love. I'm no better than my Eva." Then the boy shut the door and left the room. 

  
  


Author's Notes: Freaky huh. I was originally gonna use the scene from End of Eva but I couldn't bring myself to write it, so I did this instead. 


	3. Convergances, Second Movement: Awakening...

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now, I don't own Eva or Gundam, no matter how much I want to.

  
  


Neon Genesis Wing

  
  


Convergences Second Movement: Awakening to Unfamiliarity 

  
  
  
  


Shoving the final few cobwebs out of his mind Heero Yuy lifted his head up. Wing Zero's cockpit was silent and unlit the only sounds to be heard was Heero's breathing and the breath of another. With a start Heero remembered that he wasn't alone in the cockpit. Unbuckling his restraints he turned to the side seat and the form held there. For all that she'd been through Relena Peacecraft/Darlain still retained the grace and beauty that had won her admirers around the world, and turned men into mush. The only signs of her imprisonment by the White Fang remnant were a pair of red marks on her wrists where she'd been bound. The fact that she'd been fairly tightly bound hadn't been a good point for the remnant troops, neither had trying to use her as a hostage. Heero had killed a man who'd threatened to shoot her if hadn't laid down his gun. 

  
  


Running a hand to her slim neck Heero took Relena's pulse. It was a bit thready but it was there. She then gave a light groan and tried to turn in the seat. "Relena, don't move." Heero softly uttered to the girl. At the sound of his voice her aquamarine eyes opened and she blinked a few times. "H...Heero what's going......." She said no more as she reached up and pressed a hand to the side of her head. The Gundam pilot moved quickly to make sure that the girl was safe. _"She's unconscious. Head injury." _ As he strapped Relena's now limp form back into the seat Heero took a second to _look_ at her. _"NOT NOW!"_ he screamed at his inner self. "Later, when we're safe." Slipping back into his seat Heero brought Zero back on-line. 

  
  


Glancing around he could tell immediately that something was very _wrong_. There was too much wreckage strewn about for them to be in the same location, secondly there weren't any MD pieces. "Where the hell are we?" he muttered. Just then the comm chirped. Duo's face came up on the screen. The braided American looked no worse for wear. "Hey Heero, you and Relena alright?" Duo called. Heero was sure that he could see the amusement that Duo was trying to keep of his face. "I'm fine, Relena has a mild concussion. Any idea where the hell we are?" Duo shook his head, the braid swinging. "Not a clue, lets check with the others." 

  
  


It only took a few minutes before the five Gundam pilots realized that wherever they were it wasn't a place any of them were familiar with. On the plus side, all of their Gundams were fine. The blast that had knocked them out, had merely shorted out the sensors. Cautiously they began to move around in the wasteland they'd found themselves in. They could pick out buildings, phone lines, and where roads had been. Most of all they took note of the massive water-filled crater, where something massive had detonated. The eerie silence that dominated the place was only broken by the wind whistling throughout the shattered ruins and the pounding of the Gundams feet. 

  
  


Then the silence was broken as Duo frantically called over the comm. "Guys get over here, I think I need HELP!" this call brought the other 4 Gundams to the aid of their fellow pilot, even if he did drive them all up the wall. 

  
  


All of the Gundam pilots were to a degree jaded against fear. After all that they'd seen and done they'd have to be. But when they saw why Duo had nearly screamed fro assistance they all felt icy knives of terror grip them for at least a moment. In front of Deathscythe HELL was the form of Evangelion Unit-01. All of the pilots tightened their grips on the sticks and readied their weapons for whatever happened, for if nothing else, the sense that they had a weapon of some kind to point at the purple demon was re-assuring. 

  
  


Several kilometers away and several more down from where the tense standoff was developing between NERV and the Gundams, Asuka Langley Sohryu lay in her bed inside of the NERV Cranial Ward of the hospital. Her outward appearance was that of someone in a deep sleep. Her inward appearance however was another story altogether. 

  
  


Within the deepest recesses of her mind was where Asuka's conscious self resided, curling herself up into a tighter and tighter ball, to try and block out the voices that chanted over and over _"Your worthless, worthless, WORTHLESS!" _ As she lay there being assaulted by her own mind Asuka heard a voice. "Get up Sohryu, your better then this. I thought wallowing in self-pity was Shinji's job." Looking up, Asuka's breath caught in her throat. The voice originated with a person standing about a meter from her. What startled her wasn't the fact that someone else was in her head, or even how he was dressed, which was an identical match for Shinji, what scared Asuka was his appearance. He looked just a lot like Rei expect for the fact that he had white hair and was male. 'Who.." Asuka began to ask her vocal chords rusty from lack of use. "Who are you?" 

  
  


The boy looked at her and blinked his red eyes once before he calmly stated, "My name is Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa." 

  
  
  
  


To be continued... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Ahh cliffhangers. I'd write a bit more but I'm _dying_ with the flu. Until I feel better you guys will just have to sit on pins and prog knives. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Omake: 

  
  
  
  


All of the Gundam pilots were to a degree jaded against fear. After all that they'd seen and done they'd have to be. But when they saw why Duo had nearly screamed fro assistance they all felt icy knives of terror grip them for at least a moment. In front of Deathscythe HELL was the form of Barney. All of the pilots tightened their grips on the sticks and readied their weapons, then with some mutual acknowledgment, they all opened fire, obliterating the purple demon and sending it back to whatever Hell spawned it. 


	4. Meetings and Miracles

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now, I don't own Eva or Gundam, no matter how much I want to.

  
  


Neon Genesis Wing

  
  


Miracles and Meetings 

  
  
  
  


Asuka looked at the boy, who had just identified himself. "What . . . " her voice was still raw. "What are you doing inside of my head?" 

  
  


The boy shrugged. "All in good time, first off how about I help you off the floor." Reaching down he helped the German girl to stand. "Now then, I have a question for you, Why are you here?" 

  
  


Asuka blinked. What the hell kind of question was that? 

  
  


Kaworu narrowed his eyes. "Are you deaf or just thickheaded? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be out there" he gestured with his hand "helping to protect the world?" 

  
  


Asuka vehemently shook her head. "No, I'm worthless, I can't pilot and everyone hates me, I'm better off here. No ones cares about me." 

  
  


The white-haired boy shook his head, a light smile playing across his features, as he started ticking off points on his fingers. "You can pilot, but you just never opened yourself to Eva, and that closed Eva to you. Both Misato and Shinji care a great deal for you, Misato treats you like her own flesh and blood, and you are _not_ better off here. No one is better off wallowing in their own self-pity." 

  
  


Something that had lain dormant in the Second Child reignited at being lectured to by this, boy. "So what the hell are you, my guardian Angel?" 

  
  


Nagisa smiled again but this time it was a sad smile. "Not quite. I am, rather I _was_ the 17th Angel. I am here to help you, and also to help myself." 

  
  


Trembling, Asuka backed away from the boy. "Get out of my head! What's wrong, your friend didn't fuck up my head enough so you're here to finis-"

  
  


"Shut up." For the first time since he'd been there the mask of pleasantness fell away from the Angel child's face. "Alright, I tried being pleasant, but it appears another method is needed to get my point across. With that the boy twisted the fabric of darkness and played out his meeting, befriending and betrayal of Shinji Ikari. When it had finished, he looked back at Asuka. "There, _that_ is why I'm here." 

  
  


Asuka was stunned. For a full minute she could do nothing. She then turned on the boy, anger boiling through every vein within her. "You, you piece of SHIT! What good can come from doing that to Shinji. No one deserves to have to kill a friend. Especially not Shinji!" Asuka had thought she'd had the worst wounds inflicted by and Angel. Hers paled compared to what Shinji had gone through. The boy was almost compassion incarnate, and he'd had to kill someone he called 'friend'. Looking back at Kaworu, she asked one question. "Why? What gave you the right to do that? Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy running Shinji's soul through a meat-grinder cause that's what you've done?" 

  
  


The boy caught her gaze, his red eyes boring right through her. "What makes you think that I _enjoyed_ that?! Shinji was my _friend!_ If I'd had _any_ choice I would have spared him but I couldn't. I had no choice." 

  
  


"Bullshit" Asuka retorted. "I refuse to believe that." 

  
  


"Look Sohryu, I don't care if you berate me, I know my sins. What I _do_ care about is Shinji. Do you want to see what will happen if you stay in here?" Again the Angel twisted the fabric and showed the German girl a beach, with blood red water. Arrayed around the beach were granite-like figures their arms outstretched as if crucified. On this beach were two discernable figures, Shinji and herself. The only problem with this, aside from the scenery was the fact that Shinji was strangling her. All Asuka could see however were his eyes, they were dead, all life, all vitality sucked right out of them, as if he'd seen some unspeakable horror. 

  
  


Hearing a noise she turned and saw Kaworu walking away, back into the darkness. "Wait!" she called. 

  
  


He turned back to look at her one last time. "I'd like to stay but my time on this plane is done. Remember what I showed you. It's your choice." Then he turned around and walked away. As he left, he called back as an afterthought "Tell Shinji that I hold no malice toward him and that he shouldn't blame himself." Then he was gone. 

  
  


Gasping for air Asuka sat up in her hospital bed. She tried to move, but found her muscles so atrophied she couldn't. _"Oh well I'll wait for a nurse."_

  
  
  
  


************************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


Back out in the shattered remnants of Tokyo-3 the Gundams and Eva-01 faced each other down, each trying to get the measure of the other. Inside of his plug Shinji pondered these robots, each of which was half his size. They didn't even look like robots. They looked slightly human. 

  
  


Sitting in Zero's cockpit Heero's brain was in overdrive trying to identify the purple behemoth before him. It fit the description of no Mobile Suit he'd _ever_ heard of, it didn't even _look_ like a Mobile suit, it looked alive. Checking the sensor readout the only thing he could tell was that the rifle the thing carried was at least as powerful as a beam cannon. If it came down to it Heero knew that he and the others would win, but it would be costly. Also he didn't want to risk combat with Relena in here, especially against an unknown, untested foe. 

  
  


The NERV command staff was also at a loss for what to do. They had the full processing capacity of the MAGI working to figure out what the mysterious robots were. Misato looked ready to eat nails. "Ok, what have we got so far on these things?" 

  
  


Maya looked up from her console. "From what we can tell the robots are not a variant of the Jet Alone or an associated technology. First off there are no radiation readings, in fact there are no sensor readings whatsoever. Whatever those things are made of it absorbs radar emissions. Second they're too small and too, well, human like. There only half the size of Unit-01, whereas the Jet Alone was the same size."

  
  


"What about weapons?" Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki asked. 

  
  


"At this point in time all we can get is what's obvious." Makoto stated. "This one," he pointed to the one with the shield, "has only the rifle and shield as its visible weapons. The black one has what could be a naganita, and perhaps a sword on its arm. The orange one has, obviously, this Gatling gun, this one has these scythes, a machine gun and a shield, and the green one has a trident and what appears to be fighting claws on each hand" The Sub-Commander and Major nodded as the Lt. finished his summary. 

  
  


"Any idea as to intent?" Misato inquired.

  
  


Maya shook her head. "MAGI give a 49% chance that they're non-hostile, and a 50% chance they are. The discrepancy is due to lack of data." 

  
  
  
  


"Major. We have movement!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Strapped inside of Sandrock, Quatre was, to say the least tense. After waking they'd been fairly disconcerted, and then they'd found this, whatever it was. Wufei and Duo were both for attacking, one of the few times they'd agreed on _anything_. Trowa wanted to wait and Heero was silent, which probably wasn't the best thing. The only thing that kept Quatre apart was the niggling little voice, in the back of his mind, the one that he'd learned to trust. Dropping both his shotels, the machine gun and shield, Quatre raised both hands and slowly walked toward the purple guardian. 

  
  


Duo was incredulous. "What the hell is Quatre doing he's gonna get himself killed!!" 

  
  


Before the Deathscythe pilot could do anything, Trowa came on the comm. "Leave him, he knows what he's doing." Silently he added _"He's following his heart."_

  
  


Shinji tensed. One of the robots was walking toward him. However it didn't have any overt signs of hostility, in fact it looked like it was surrendering, as it had its hands in the classic position for 'I surrender'. It stopped less than 5 meters from where Unit-01 was standing. Then a compartment on its chest began to open. Shinji tensed and held his finger on the trigger. Kicking in the magnification he saw that what came out of the robot was a boy with blond hair, about his age. The Third Child slumped into his seat, relief mixed with self-loathing. _"I almost shot him"_ his mind raved _"What am I becoming?"_ Then he turned on the external speaker and kicked in the magnification, as the boy was saying something. 

  
  


Quatre took a breath, as he saw the head of the purple creature look directly at him. From this distance he could see that it said '01 test-type' on the arms. That didn't help him, nor did the fact of the grimacing purple head looking at him. It seemed as if it was just waiting to pounce and devour him. " Hello up there. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. My friends and I mean you no harm. All we need is medical attention for a friend and somewhere where we can maintenance our Mobile Suits. I say again we mean you no harm." _"I hope they're friendly"_ the Arabian thought _"Or else I'm the first casualty"_

  
  


Misato blinked. What she'd just seen took balls. The kid had walked right up to Shinji's Eva, unarmed and made himself an open target. If he was to be believed however; they were no threat, although the Major failed to see how five heavily armed robots-no what had the boy called them, Mobile Suits - were nonthreatening. She spun to face the Commander. "Sir, permission to bring them in. If nothing else we need to find out where they came from." 

  
  


After a few seconds Gendo nodded. "Very well Major, but they are _your_ responsibility. I will _not_ have a repeat of what happened with the Seventeenth." The purple-haired woman nodded, outwardly pleased, but inwardly seething. She was furious that Ikari was insinuating that the final Angel debacle was _her_ fault. "Right then, get Shinji to let the boy know that they can come in, but I want full surveillance of them at all times and I want a full medical for all of them." 

  
  
  
  


_"Can this day get any worse?" _

  
  
  
  


Maya spun and looked at Misato, a smile across her face. "Major, we just heard from the hospital, Asuka's awake!" 

  
  
  
  


For the first time in several weeks Misato Katsuragi allowed a genuine smile to grace her features. "Now, _that_ is something I needed to hear. I can't wait to tell Shinji, he'll be so happy." 

  
  


Up on the surface Quatre relayed the message to the others. Duo laughed. "Way to Q-man, keep this and you might give Relena a run for her money." 

  
  


'Why would I want too" the blond replied "The I'd have Heero trying to kill me all the time!" 

  
  


Thsi got laughs from everyone _but_ Heero, who was more concerned with where they were going, he had a bad feeling about this place, it wasn't foreboding, but he just didn't feel right." 

  
  
  
  


To be Continued. . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: WHEW! God it feels good to get more of this fic done. Its ben driving me nuts that I couldn't do more. It was just sitting there mocking me. Well, now I have more done. 

  
  


Hopefully I can get through more before another 3 months pass. 

  
  
  
  


and now the part you've all waited for..... 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Omake: 

  
  
  
  


Shut up." For the first time since he'd been there the mask of pleasantness fell away from the Angel child's face. "Alright, I tried being pleasant, but it appears another method is needed to get my point across. With that the boy twisted the fabric of darkness and played out his night of hot, passionate lovemaking with Shinji. When it had finished he turned back to Asuka, a grin on his face. "THAT is why you should go back, without you around who knows who he could end up sleeping with, besides, he isn't that bad." Asuka by this point was retching the remnants of some meal all over the place and thinking on how to kill the Angel for spoiling Shinji for her.

  
  
  
  


AN: he he he . This is my first and ONLY tribute to Eva yaoi. I had to do it though, my sense of personal comedy would've hurt me if I didn't. 

  
  


Epy-chan 

  
  
  
  


P.S. Stay tuned there may he some GW bishounen boy yaoi later on. ;) 


	5. Tests & Tears

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now, I don't own Eva or Gundam, no matter how much I want to.

  
  
  
  


Neon Genesis Wing

  
  
  
  


Tests and Tears. 

  
  


As Unit-01 finished the lock down procedure in its cage, Shinji saw a veritable hive of activity. Technicians were scrambling about trying to decide how to house the unexpected 'visitors' they'd received. Lastly of all Shinji saw Misato running toward him, bowling over a tech as she went. What made no sense was the fact that she looked happy. "What's going on? Why is Misato so happy there's nothing to be.." 

  
  


The Major cut off his train of thought. "Shinji" she exclaimed. "Asuka's awake!" Hearing this the Third Child tore off for the infirmary, not noticing the fact that he was dripping with LCL, all he cared about was getting to the hospital NOW. 

  
  


Asuka humphed. She was really bored. After one of the nurses had realized that she was awake they'd had a bunch of doctors come in and do about 25 different tests on her to try and figure out why. When the doctors had exhausted all avenues of exploration, and because she had punched one in the face, they transferred her to a normal room and out of the Cranial section. When Asuka got there however, she noticed two things. One, it wasn't a private room, and two, the second bed was occupied. In the bed lay a girl, about Asuka's age, or so she surmised, with long honey-blond hair and a bandage wrapped round her head. "Wonder why she's in here?" she muttered. 

  
  


Crossing her arms, Asuka slumped against the raised back of the bed. "Someone better come and get me soon or I swear I'm gonna . . . " The Second Child's inner monologue was shattered as a flash of blue and white flew into her. 

  
  


"You're awake! You're AWAKE!" was all that Shinji could say. He grabbed the redhead and pulled her into a crushing hug. 

  
  


To say that Asuka was stunned was an understatement. Even with what Nagisa had told her she hadn't expected this. Here was Shinji Ikari, whom she had always assumed didn't care one whit about her, and he was blubbering and shaking.

  
  


"Shinji" Asuka shook him once. 

  
  


"Shinji" she tried again. 

  
  


"BAKA!" Shinji stopped and let go of her, fear flashing through him, what if she really did hate him? Asuka, looked up at Shinji and grinned. "Calm down baka-Shinji, if you don't the nurses will kick you out. Besides, your dripping." 

  
  


"Huh?" Shinji looked down and saw that he was indeed dripping. In his hurry to see his friend he had neglected to clean off the excess LCL, which was now slowly dripping, on the floor, on the bed and onto Asuka's hospital gown. Then something unexpected happened. Rather than mutter apologies or turn away, Shinji Ikari burst out laughing. The clear sound of the boys laughter so rarely heard, now filled the hospital and was soon joined by another voice as Asuka joined him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A short distance away however, there was no laughter. After accommodations had been made for the five Gundams inside of an unused containment cage, all five pilots were taken to a holding cell, where they awaited whatever NERV was to do with them. The most restless ones were Heero and Wufei, each for totally separate reasons. Heero because he didn't trust anyone, and because a very small part of him wanted to check on Relena. Wufei was restless because he didn't want anyone poking around inside Nataku. Duo sat in the corner of the room idly kicking the wall, Trowa merely blended into the shadows and stared at the door, Quatre sat on the bed and worried. He didn't worry for long as the door opened and a squad of Section 2 agents made their way in to take each of the pilots to separate rooms where they'd be given a full physical, medical, and psychological examination. 

  
  


Even deeper in the bowels of the GeoFront someone else was being released from a cell. Dr. Ritsuko Akagi looked far worse for wear than when she'd stepped into her cell. She had expected to spend the few days remaining to her in that hell hole of a cell, but it seemed that Ikari had more use for her. Walking toward the elevator that would carry her to his office Ritsuko thought bitterly "What does he want from me now? It's not like there's anything I have left that I can give to that son of a bitch." 

  
  


In his office Gendo waited, anticipating trouble when Akagi entered. She could be quite troublesome and more than likely wouldn't be very receptive. Fortunately he knew what sort of thing that Ritsuko couldn't turn down no matter what her feelings and one was a challenge, and the robots in cage five represented just that, a challenge. Not only had they appeared at just the wrong time, if they stayed for any length of time they might foul his plans for Instrumentality. Gendo could not let that happen, he'd spent too long, and sacrificed too much to let it all slip away now. At that second the inner door opened at Ritsuko strode in, anger clearly visible on her face. 

  
  


"Why am I here Commander!"Akagi yelled "What do I possibly have left to give that I haven't already! ANSWER ME!" 

  
  


Moving his head a fraction of an inch Gendo merely said "Are you finished?" Ritsuko felt all the anger in her melt away, replaced by fear. This man could kill her on a whim and he'd get away with it. From inside his desk Gendo withdrew a manila folder which he slid across the desk to her. Opening it Ritsuko saw the five Gundams standing shoulder to shoulder in the cage. "There very pretty Commander but what are they and why does it concern me?" 

  
  


"What they are has yet to be determined, all we know of them is that they are made of some alloy that doesn't track on sensors and that they have a continuous internal power source that is neither nuclear nor S2 related. Nor are they some variant of the Jet Alone" Ikari inwardly grinned, he could see the wheels in her brain turning, trying to ferret out some kind of hypothesis. "As to why they concern you, if you cannot help Lt. Ibuki analyze them, you will be returned to your cell, and there you will simply fade away." 

  
  


Ritsuko blanched. She knew that any more time in that cell would destroy any last vestige of her sanity and she would indeed waste away. Looking Gendo clear in the eye she asked "When do I start?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Back at the hospital Misato had finally come to collect both of her charges. It had however taken nearly ten minutes to get her to stop hugging both Children, nearly suffocating them in the process. On the way back Misato filled in on the large gaps in knowledge that Asuka has missed, leaving out the Seventeenth Angel, since she was afraid it would hurt Shinji to remind him of what he'd had to do. When she heard about the mysterious pilots, she was all ears for any information. She was filled in on the small amount of information there was, and then she all but demanded that she be allowed to meet them and see their robots. 

  
  


.

For about an hour or so the three sat around and acted very much like a family. Standing up Misato reached for her coat. "I have to head in and see what I we've managed to figure out about those robots and their pilots. I'll be back in a few hours." With that the purple headed woman made her way out of the apartment, leaving the two children alone. 

  
  


Asuka puttered around in her room. She had, no she needed to talk to Shinji, mainly about what she'd been like before and after her.....accident, but also for what she'd seen. Looking out the door she saw her roommate seated on the couch. She shuddered as she thought of what Nagisa had shown her, of a Shinji completely devoid of any spark of humanity slowly strangling her. Shoving her fears into the back of her mind Asuka walked out of her room. 

After a few moments to gather her courage, Asuka spoke up. "Shinji, there are a few things that you and I have to straighten out." 

  
  


Shinji merely nodded. "Ok." He managed trying not to let the nervousness and fear in his guts bubble over into his tone of voice. 

  
  


"What's he so afraid of?" Asuka thought. "He can't think I still hate him can he?" Shoving the question out of her mind Sohryu took a breath. Even with everything she'd been shown and everything she'd realized she had to put these last unanswered questions to rest.

"Shinji.... when.... when I-"

  
  


Shinji blinked. He had never seen Asuka this flustered in all the time that he'd known her. She'd always been the collected one, the one to butt in with a quick word, and now she was barely managing to get a sentence out. "W...What?" 

  
  


"When I . . . fought . . . The Fifteenth, you weren't there, but when Rei ran into trouble they sent you, why? Why didn't you come help me Shinji?" 

  
  


That was all it took for the fragile dam on the Third Child's emotions to crack. He began to sob, huge wracking sobs that allowed Asuka to see the majority of his rib cage when he took a breath."What's wrong with him? He's so thin." 

  
  


Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she tried to comfort him, but this only had the effect of making him cry harder as his hands became claws on her shoulders and as the pressure increased, so did the sobbing. When Shinji managed to look up there were tears still coursing down his face. "I...... tried . . . to . . . help you . . . but Father . . . wouldn't let me help . . . he said . . . he said . . . that we couldn't let Unit-01 get contaminated . . . and I couldn't move . . . all I could do was listen to you . . . listen to you scream." He broke into sobbing again. Through the sobs he managed to continue. "Then with Rei..... Oh God, Rei . . . she . . . killed herself . . . but she didn't die . . . but she wasn't Rei . . . not the Rei I knew . . . and then, and then Kaworu." 

  
  


Now Asuka had to act. Most of what Shinji said, she could tell that he needed to get it of his chest, even if what he'd said about Rei made no sense.... But hearing him beat himself up over what had happened with the final Angel was another thing. Something that required direct action. Now.

Grabbing his face, she forced him to look her in the eye. "Shinji listen to me, regardless of whatever Kaworu said to you, he was an Angel." 

  
  
  
  


The vehemence of Shinji's reaction was astounding. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT HE SAID TO ME" the boy screamed, less than two inches from Asuka's face. "YOU WERE IN A COMA!!" 

  
  


Asuka looked Shinji straight in the eye, "Your going to think I'm crazy but, I know exactly what he said and did to you Shinji." 

  
  


Shinji blinked, "w..what...h.... how do you know what he said?

  
  


Asuka sucked in a breath. "Shinji when I was in my coma, I. . .I met someone. I met him. I met Kaworu. He showed me everything Shinji. So I know, I know what he did and meant to you." 

  
  


Ikari blanched. "Did...Did Kaworu say anything...about...me?" 

  
  


The girl nodded. "Yes he did, and I quote " Tell Shinji that I hold no malice towards him and that he shouldn't blame himself." 

  
  


Shinji looked at her like she wasn't there, like he was looking somewhere else. "He...he said that...to you...to tell..me.?"

  
  


She nodded again. "He did Shinji, so you can stop killing yourself over it." 

  
  


It only took Shinji two seconds to pin Asuka to the couch , hugging her so hard so felt slightly woozy. What mattered however was all that Shinji said was "Thank you" over and over. 

  
  


As Asuka pushed away from him, Shinji could see that there were tears in her eyes as well.

  
  


Maya Ibuki was quite ready to scream. She'd been working for 9 hours and she was hitting dead ends. The physicals had come back on the pilots. Every single one had some kind of psychological problem, and to top things off the analysis of their Robots was getting nowhere. Also Maya hadn't ben able to find any explanation for Asuka's miraculous awakening from her coma. Running a hand through her hair Maya sighed "I wish Sempai was here, she'd have this finished in no time." 

  
  


"Ask and you shall receive." a voice that Maya hadn't heard in some time said. 

  
  


Maya spun. "Sempai!" Running over she hugged her boss. "Why are you here? I thought Commander Ikari had you relieved." 

  
  


Ritsuko shrugged. "He let me out." Turning to face the small pile of work scattered around the room the blonde let a smile cross her features for the first time since her incarceration. "Lets get to work." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Something that Misato had long ago realized was that she hated being in the Commander's office. It was too damn big, too damn dark and too damn spooky. Unfortunately for her, she was there now. Making a preliminary report on the five mysterious pilots. From behind the concealing mask of his crossed hands Gendo asked "What have we been able to determine so far Major?"

  
  


Misato cleared her throat. "Well Sir, concerning the pilots themselves, quite a lot. All five are in top physical condition, each seems to have undergone military training of some sort." 

  
  


"Have we learned any more about their robots?" Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki asked. 

  
  


"Well all they were willing to tell us was that their proper designation is a 'Gundam' not a 'robot'. That aside we know the specific names of each but that's all. None of them gave us any technical data of any sort, nor any sort of data on where they came from." 

  
  


"What of the girl they had with them?" Fuyutsuki prodded "Does she pose any threat?" 

  
  


"No Sir." 

  
  


Gendo spoke. "Major, is there any way that we can get these. . .Gundam pilots to be more open with us?" 

  
  


'Maybe if we let them out of the cells that their sitting in, that might help." "I believe it would probably be best if we sat down with them and exchanged information. If we tell them something, they may tell us something." 

  
  


Silence reigned as the words hung in the air. Then, "Very well Major, I trust you will use your own discretion in terms of classified material." 

  
  


The purple headed woman nodded, then at a sign from Gendo left the room. 

  
  


After a few seconds Kouzou regarded his friend. "Ikari are you sure that recent events won't have some impact on the scenario?" 

  
  


"Any minor changes now only affect the old men, not our scenario." 

  
  
  
  


"But what of the Second Child's recovery, she was predicted to remain comatose until the appointed time." 

  
  


"No matter. All is moving in accordance with the scenario." 

  
  


Seeing that the discussion was going nowhere Fuyutsuki took his leave of Gendo. 

  
  
  
  


"Soon" Ikari said to the air of his office "Soon I will be back with Yui and nothing, not those children, not Katsuragi, Not SEELE will stand in my way." 

  
  


To be Continued... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: This was supposed to be one really long chapter but it got too large for my liking so I cut it in half. Expect the next half in the next 5-6 days. 

  
  
  
  


Omake: 

  
  


"Shinji" Asuka shook him once. 

  
  


"Shinji" she tried again. 

  
  


"BAKA!" Shinji stopped and let go of her, fear flashing through him, what if she really did hate him? Asuka, looked up at Shinji and grinned. Calm down baka-Shinji, if you don't the nurses will kick you out. Besides, I wanted to see something." 

Shinji blinked then began to turn a very bright shade of red as Asuka slipped out of hospital gown and reached for the switch on his plugsuit. After removing the boy of the offending garment Asuka made a come her motion with her finger beckoning Shinji down towards the bed whispering "Lets see how much you really missed me." 

  
  


After a few minutes the creaking and pounding noises from the room got so intense that the nurse began to walk toward the door, just to check. She changed her mind after she heard "OH GOD SHINJI!" 

  
  
  
  


AN: Well this is just my own little bit of fan service and it's a bit of payback fr those of you who read my last omake. 

  
  
  
  


Omake: 

  
  
  
  


A s he passed down the halls of NERV headquarters Trowa Barton was his usual quiet self. Turning a corner he saw a girl with blue hair. Stopping he looked at her. Rei sensing that someone was nearby turned around. 

  
  


Trowa: ........... 

Rei: .............

Trowa*blink*........................ 

Rei*blushes*.......................................

Trowa*grins* ........................ 

Rei: Lets go then 

Trowa: Agreed. 

  
  


With that both of the quiet children made their way to a service closet and made good the point of "Watch the quiet ones you never know when there gonna surprise you." 


	6. Mankind's Fears

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now, I don't own Eva or Gundam, no matter how much I want to.

  
  
  
  


Neon Genesis Wing

  
  
  
  


Mankind's Fears 

  
  
  
  


Half a world away from where Gendo was making his promise, twelve individuals met. They met only through holographic communications, using ominous black numbered monoliths. This wasn't due to the fact that they were afraid of revealing their identities, since each of them commanded considerable intelligence gathering assets, more than it was for the fact that a black monolith is much more imposing than the face of a man. SEELE had a great many things which they had to discuss, but all of them centered upon one thing, NERV and the final implementation of their lifelong goal, Instrumentality. 

  
  


SEELE 05 spoke into the darkness. "The Angels have been defeated, and our goal is within reach. All we need do is remove Ikari from our way and the path is clear." 

  
  


After a silence SEELE 08 answered "You speak of removing Ikari from our way, but doing so could prove most difficult." 

  
  


Again silence reigned as the members thought to the data that came from their agents inside of NERV. The fact that the Second Child had awoken from her coma was disturbing but not very much so. What was more disturbing was the five mysterious white robots that had appeared on NERV's doorstep. 

  
  


The next few minutes were taken up with various SEELE members bickering over what the robots meant and if they could somehow stand in their way. 

  
  


Then. "It doesn't matter what these robots may or may not do, we will overcome." The voice of SEELE 01, Kiel Lorenz, hung in the air. 

  
  


08 spoke up. "But we no longer have the Lance in our possession and the Second Child-" 

  
  


Kiel cut the man off in mid-sentence. "Irrelevant. Yes the Lance is out of our reach, but it is out of Ikari's reach as well. As for the Second Child that too, is irrelevant as we have nine Evangelions, as well as the JSSDF to NERV's two. The robots pose no threat at all." 

  
  


That was SEELE's proverbial ace in the hole. The nine Mass Production Evangelions, driven by Dummy Plugs of the Fifth Child, rather than a flesh and blood pilot. Without having to depend on the fickleness of a pilot SEELE's Evas were that much more deadly, as well as merciless. 

With nothing left to debate all the monoliths faded out of the room, each member to continue or finalize preparations for the Final Genesis. But the room was not empty long. After five minutes both Kiel and SEELE 05 came back on-line. 

  
  


"Is it wise" 05 said "To dismiss out of hand those robots?" 

  
  


"They pose almost no threat. They are significantly smaller than an Evangelion, and even if there are five of them whatever damage they might be able to inflict is minuscule compared to what can be done to them." 

  
  


"What of Ikari then, his . . . unwillingness to no longer cooperate was not expected. We thought him to be the perfect surrogate for us." 

  
  


Kiel shrugged. "No matter, Ikari's usefulness has long been outweighed by his own agenda. He thought to use Instrumentality to be reunited with his wife."

  
  


"Could that actually be done?" 

  
  


A harsh laugh cut the air. "No, there is no chance of her ever returning to her previous state, no matter how much he wishes it. Even if he could somehow untangle her soul from that of Unit-01, she would have no physical form. The LCL that made up her body has long since degraded." Kiel laughed again, "It is fitting that the loss of his wife proved without a doubt that Instrumentality was possible. " 

  
  


"Yes, all these years and he never suspected that his wife's accident was anything but. Using Naoko Akagi's obsession for Ikari and her hatred of his wife was genius, and the woman covered her tracks so well he's never suspected otherwise." 

  
  


"Even if Ikari has any suspicions it doesn't matter now. All he will see is the vain hope of his wife. It has always blinded him and always will. It has blinded him so that even his own son is not important to him." 

  
  


05 spoke again. "Will we give Ikari one last chance to come back to the fold or shall we implement the contingency plan now?" 

  
  


"For all his disobedience" Kiel intoned "Ikari may still have some shred of loyalty to us. We will give him a final chance then we shall strike." 

  
  


With that both monoliths faded and the room was again plunged into darkness. 

  
  
  
  


As she walked into her flat, Misato rolled her neck. The meeting with Gendo had drained her. All she wanted now was a few hours of sleep before she took the kids into meet those pilots. Getting into the living room she stopped dead in her tracks and blinked. There lay Shinji Ikari, fast asleep with his head in Asuka's lap. As for the Second Child, she was saying something in a low voice into the boys' ear. Misato blinked again to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. The sound of someone else breathing alerted Asuka that there was another person in the apartment, and she looked at Misato with slitted eyes. Gently moving Shinji's head onto a nearby pillow the redhead got up and beckoned for Misato to follow her into the kitchen. After both women sat down Asuka glared at Misato. "Where the hell have you been?" 

  
  


"Huh . . . " the maven haired Major was confused "You know where I was, I had to go in . . . "

  
  


"I didn't mean tonight. I meant where the hell were you while Shinji has been killing himself? He's so thin he looks like he hasn't eaten in a week." There was fire in Asuka's blue eyes as she stared. "He's so tired that after he finished crying he fell asleep, probably for the first time in as long. Now I want to know Misato where the hell were you? Your Shinji's guardian, you're supposed to take care him, or at least make sure he takes care of himself." 

  
  


Misato was stunned to say the least. Normally Asuka wasn't one to outwardly express when she thought something was wrong with Shinji. Obviously whatever had happened to her during her coma, or at least since she'd woken up had changed that. "I. . . I. . ." 

  
  


"I'm waiting Misato." 

  
  


She couldn't do it, Misato couldn't look the girl in the eye. Casting her gaze to the tabletop, she felt both guilt and shame. She should have known what Shinji was going through, should have seen that he was tearing himself up, but she hadn't. She'd been too caught up in her own grief, and her quest for both the truth and vengeance that she hadn't seen. "I don't deserve to be their guardian. I can't even take care of myself what the hell made me think that I could take care of two children!" With this realization Misato cradled her face in her hands and began to cry. 

  
  


Across the table Asuka was, to say the least, stunned. Given what she'd seen so far today when she'd thought she had the monopoly on suffering and mental anguish she was very wrong. Pushing her chair back from the table she consoled the major the exact same way that she had Shinji, with a hug and soft words. After a few more sniffles Katsuragi lifted her head from betwixt her hands. "Wallowing in my own guilt isn't going to change anything." She realized. Standing up she flashed Sohryu a wan smile. "I'll start making it up to them right now." As she padded out into the living room, Asuka followed, wondering what Misato was going to do. Moving to the couch the Major gripped Shinji under the armpits. "Come on Asuka, don't just stand there, come over and give me a hand." She whispered "He's not that light." 

  
  


Between them they managed to move Shinji into his room and put him down on his bed without waking the boy. Pulling the blanket over his torso Misato ruffled the hair on top of his head and then she and Asuka left. When both were outside Misato hugged Asuka murmured "It's good to have you home." And shuffled off to bed, leaving the dumbfounded redhead alone in the hallway for several minutes before she too made her way to her room and drifted away to sleep. 

  
  
  
  


Twelve hours later Misato, Asuka and Shinji were seated in a small conference center, waiting for both the pilots and Maya to arrive. Asuka thought it strange that Rei wasn't present, since this was mandatory for pilots, but when she'd asked Shinji if he knew where Rei was all she got was silence. 

  
  


"There's definitely something that Shinji knows about Wondergirl. Something he found out while I was in that coma, something that scared him really badly. I wonder what it could be?"

  
  


Resolving to ask Misato about it she turned to face the now open door where the five boys were led in. Her first thought was that the girls at her school would drool over these guys. Each one was what the Japanese referred to as a 'bishounen', which roughly came out to 'beautiful man'. In this case girls would probably use the term 'hottie'. Giving each one a casual once over she noticed something about each. 

  
  


The tall one with the massive comb-over moved like a dancer and drank in everything around him.

The blonde next to him seemed to be deep in thought, for some reason.

The Chinese boy was antsy, the one dressed like a priest with the braid that went past his ass looked relaxed, but she saw something in his eyes that looked like wary caution. 

The last one however, he made the hackles on Asuka's neck go up. She could tell by looking at him that he was Japanese, but that wasn't what creeped her. It was his eyes. They were nearly the same color as Shinji's, which was odd to say the least as blue eyes aren't common among Japanese, but they looked so cold. Looking into the boys eyes reminded Asuka of the few times she'd made direct eye contact with Rei. 

  
  


Misato then figured that there had been enough silence and that it was time to start the meeting. "Good morning, please make yourselves comfortable." After all five had taken seats, the Major continued. "There was supposed to be a technical briefing, but since the head of our technical division isn't here, we'll just put that on hold. Before we go any further, I'll do introductions and then you can ask questions you might have." Pointing to Shinji Misato said "This is Shinji Ikari, pilot of Unit-01, I think you've met him." 

  
  


Across the table Quatre blinked. "So that's the boy, the one who piloted that . . . thing" 

  
  


Misato continued. "Next we have Asuka Langley Sohryu, who's pilot of Unit-02." Asuka was surprised by Misato's comment, she knew that she was still technically a pilot but she hadn't been able to pilot in so long she was surprised she was still on the roster. 

  
  


"Rei Ayanami couldn't be here as she has duties to attend to, but I'm sure that you'll meet her."

  
  


Misato was surprised by how well the lie rolled off her tongue. Truth be told she was very glad that Rei wasn't here. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of Rei since the night that Ritsuko had taken care of Rei's 'sisters' and the longer she could avoid seeing her the better. Shinji probably felt the same, especially considering his reaction to seeing all those clones, and what he'd found about them. Misato suppressed a shudder as the memory of what Ritsuko had told them about Rei's genetics tried to force itself to the front of her brain. "I'm Misato Katsuragi, head of Tactical Operations." Misato sighed hoping that she didn't sound corney. "Now do you have any questions?" 

  
  


The Gundam pilots had agreed before hand that Quatre would do most of the talking since he was the most diplomatic of them all, excluding Relena. The Arab rose and made cursory introductions. Once he was done that he got down to what they'd all agreed on to be the first questions. "Thank your Major. I guess the first question that I have is where are we?" 

  
  


Misato figured that she could answer that and not give away too much. "You in NERV's First Branch in what's left of Tokyo-3." 

  
  


Quatre's brow furrowed. "Tokyo-3. Since when has there been a Tokyo-3? And what is NERV?" 

  
  


Now Misato was confused. Where had these kids been living for the last 15 years, under a rock? Then again, with those Gundams of theirs they may have been kept sequestered somewhere, that or they had amnesia. Still, she might as well answer. "Tokyo-3 was built in 2003 as a fortress city to defend mankind against the Angels. NERV is a United Nations special organization that was created for the purpose of defeating the angels." 

  
  


Duo couldn't help himself. "Angels. You mean, cute little halo wearing harp playing, God's Angels?" 

  
  


"Not quite." A new voice said

All eyes turned toward the doorway as Misato heard a voice from the threshold of the room she hadn't expected to hear again. "Major I'm shocked that you'd start without us." Ritsuko Akagi chided as she and Maya Ibuki entered, each one carrying a fair sized pile of files and test results. After both had laid down their burden Ritsuko straightened. "Before you go any farther I have some news that will shock all of you but it will clear up a lot of lingering questions that you all have." The blonde doctor had everyone's attention as she said "These boys are from another dimension." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


To be Continued 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Authors' Notes: I am very, very sorry that this didn't come out sooner. It should have been up over a month and a half ago. Computer viruses however don't follow schedules. So I didn't just slack off and forget to put this up. I hope that you can fins it in your hearts NOT to lynch me. 

  
  


Here's a Thought for the reader. What would happen if you put Shinji in Wing Zero?? He he he. 

  
  



End file.
